


The Day of the Moon

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Celebrations, First Dates, M/M, well well well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: He wants to go, and the argument ends at that.





	

The day of Latequor, there is a whisper in his ear: “be careful,” and “you don’t have to go it you are scared.” Leo appreciates it, truly, but he wants to go, and the argument ends at that, with Corellon still keeping an eye on him, he is sure. It is quite obvious that he is scared, of course, completely terrified by the idea of leaving the house on his own and wandering the streets with no idea where he is.

 

However, if nothing else, Leo learns by precedence, so when he is faced with a problem like this one, he runs, this time with a goal in mind. Steffit wrinkles at him, just a bit, and the gnome really looks tired, so Leo is reluctant to add to his worries. It is important, but not THAT important, and... Steffit sighs, to himself or at Leo, he is not sure, and says exactly what Leo assumed. “It is far,” he says, and “you will need a guide,” and “maybe Nil will agree to come with you?”

  
   
As soon as Nil reappears from his room, Leo goes to ask, expecting to be refused, but still hoping not to be. Nil is surprised and tries to say something with little to no effect, and Leo interrupts, because the question burns stuck in his throat. When he thinks about it, it had to be there from the very beginning, because he wants Nil with him, and Leo stammers a lot, and runs in circles in his speech and explains that he wanted to go into a forest of any kind, maybe a bit further away from the city, and then sing, make something pretty and talk. He omits something important, he is sure, but finally asks: “will you go with me?”

  
Nil nods, then catches himself staring and blurts out a “yes, but, yes, are you sure?” and a stream of other reassurances and questions after that. He gets a bit flustered when Leo beams at him, and it is easy to see that he looks better than he did in the morning. They go to eat breakfast, or try to do so under Oswald’s watchful eyes, and talk about everything and at the same nothing in particular, then go to work after that.

  
   
His hands are shaking again as they leave in the evening, the sun still shining in their faces, a bit closer to the horizon this time. He hides the trembling in gestures as he talks, animated and excited, but not scared, not with Nil at his side. In the city, nobody as much as looks at them askance, and it feels good to be out again; Leo turns towards the sunlight, towards the wind, and stops way too much on their way. It does not look like Nil minds, the thousand times when Leo steals a glance at him. As they arrive at a little meadow, not that far from the home, it is awkward, at first, the motion and goal gone, but they manage to get through it.

 

Singing comes easily, first one of the almost forgotten lullabies his mother taught him, then a song about the moon, Corellon's voice echoing in his memory. It takes time for Nil to join in, and it makes Leo stop, his voice too beautiful not to hear it alone. Nil stops as well, certain he did something wrong, and it takes them a while to start again. They do not mix perfectly, a jarring note here and there, but they learn, and it does not take long for them to understand the way other's voice raises and drops, wraps around notes and softly lets go. When Nil asks about that dancing, smiling but visibly nervous, babbling again, Leo almost refuses, knowing it might be too much. Still, he is certain that if he says so, they will stop, so he nods, and when after a short while they have to sit down and talk instead, Nil does not protest. He is concerned, and slightly panicked, not protectional as he asks if Leo is well, and it makes a difference.

 

As they talk, they make a few drawings and put them, carefully folded, beneath a stone to prevent them from being blown away by the wind. Nil is surprised and it shows, but he complies without asking. There is a laugh and a comment whispered that only Leo hears: "you choose well, but did you know one of the eyes in the drawing was crooked?" He presses his lips and refuses to relay the words, certain that the champagne was a mistake.

 

Leo wants... He does not know what, but the night is too short and soon it is time to go home. When they leave, it gets colder, and Leo reaches out on their way back, still expecting a refusal, but hoping anyway. Nil's hand is warm and soon the trembling is gone, and Leo can focus again: on the way wind bends the branches of trees around them, rustling the spots of the sun spilling orange and red light among shadows, playing with a little ornament on the sign by the path. His heart still almost crawling out of his chest, Leo looks at the drops of dew shining at the ends of Nil's eyelashes, and decides not to be scared.

  
After all, at least for now, he is safe. 


End file.
